Delilah Pussycat
Delilah is a character from "Krypto the Superdog" ''series, who was adapted for ''"The Pussycats" series by TeeJay87. In those series, she is a close relative of Penelope Pussycat and Mona Pussycat, regularly cooperating with them. Background Krypto the Superdog Delilah in those original series is portrayed there as Mechanikat's lieutenant, involving in his plots against Krypto the Superdog. The Pussycats Born two years after Penelope's and Mona's birth, Delilah spent most of her childhood with the older cousins. Apart from occasional tensions, they had a good relationship overall. She also managed to meet Stanisław Zaleski in her youth. During the post-Vietnam-War crisis in the United States, grown-up Delilah joined forces with a villain, who called himself "Mechanikat" and planned to take over the world as its leader. After a couple of failed plots, it was revealed that Mechanikat was a KGB agent, which caused Delilah to turn against him. She was exonerated from the claims of cooperation with the enemy intelligence, with the help of her cousins. During the liberation of Central Europe, Delilah met Stan's brother Ian, who fell in love with her and later became her husband. Personality Krypto the Superdog The series depicts Delilah as a villainess - from a skilled manipulator (Feline Fatale) and a field agent (Feline Fatale and Furry Fish) to master villain's sidekick (Andrea Finds Out & Solar Specs). She uses all her skills to achieve her goals. The Pussycats Delilah retains her skills from the original cartoon, mildened by the approach to her relatives. She still can be cruel and without remorse, though only towards her opponents. Delilah did accept developing the relationship with Kitty without opposition; part of the reason was that they both have had a history of long and stable friendship. Skills Combat skills not typically for her gender, Delilah has been interested in firearms since her kitten age. Back at mechanikat's, she was responsible for maintaining weaponry in good condition; she does the same duty in Team Pussycat, now sharing it with her husband Ian, who taught her how to handle Russian firearms and their explosive weapons. out of all the female Team Pussycat Members, Delilah performs best in melee combat - knowing 9 types of kung-fu, she can easily defeat all the Comintern members in hand-to-hand, with exception of Sindri due to the latter's nature. Non-Combat skills In "Krypto the Superdog", Delilah did use her seduction skills on Streaky the Supercat. She retained the ability in "The Pussycats", though she barely makes use of it, especially after marrying Ian. Relationships The Pussycats * Delilah has always maintained healthy relationships with her sister Dollface and cousins Penelope Pussycat, Mona Pussycat, and Toodles Galore; even the period when she was aiding Mechanikat did not affect the relationship in a negative way. * Having met Stanisław Zaleski for the first time, Delilah felt in love with Stan until she met his younger brother Ian. She is still treating Stan as a reliable brother-in-law, who will not reject to aid her when necessary. * The relationship with Ian Zaleski progressed steadily - Delilah helped Ian in learning English, and the relationship progressed till the marriage. Delilah later bore Ian their daughter, Diana. * Kitty has been Delilah's friend since their childhood - the circumstances happened that they had to share Ian with themselves after a mission to a certain place, however, it did not affect their friendship in a negative way. Delilah is treating Kitty's daughter Christina as own child and Kitty returns the favor towards Delilah's daughter Diana. * Delilah had grown vary to communists when it turned out, that her former leader Mechanikat was a KGB agent. Encounters with the rest of the Moscovian Proletariat only deepened that attitude, especially after learning the background of her husband and in-law. Especially Dolt-on-Istov's, Silly Vassily's and Sindri's presence disgust Delilah. Paskudnikov and Igor Tolstyi are also causing Delilah exasperation, though on a lesser degree. Trivia The Pussycats * Delilah's design remains unchanged when compared to the original cartoon - she only got a humanoid body and more regular sideburns. Gallery M14 Delilah V4.png|Delilah with M14 rifle. Drawn in 2016. Agent Delilah MAR2015 V1.png Ian wielding guns V3.png Landspeeder V3M.png Close your eyes DelxIan V3.png Delilah Pussycatstop V3.png Triple P V2.png Pussycat Vendetta full V2.png Mission 1117.png 1890s DelKitty.png Christmas ball V3.png DIK Purramyd V3.png Dolt reading V5.png|Encounter with Dolt-on-Istov. KID restaurant V4.png Catfight DelOlga V3M.png|Teaching Olga Salotchkinaya dental hygiene. Beauty contest 2017 V1.png double kiss DelilahxIanxKitty.png Category:Cats Category:The Pussycats Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Canon Category:Americans Category:Heroes